Melodic Turn of the Year
by VeraEikon
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble singkat tentang RivaMika. Levi sang gitaris legendaris dan Mikasa sang mahasiswa kedokteran. DLDR


"**Melody Trunover of the Years"**

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own ****Shingeki no Kyojin****. ****Hajime Isayama**** is the owner.**

**Author**** : this story is mine, ****VeraEikon**

**Warning**** : AU, OOC-ness, PWP (Plot, What Plot), Typo, just Abrstact Story.**

_**I'm Is RivaMika lover**_

**Don't like, Don't read**

Levi Rivaille adalah seorang musisi muda ternama. Gitaris legendaris diusianya yang masih beranjak 23 tahun. Juga personil Band _Scout Ligion_ yang sedang dalam puncak kejayaannya.

Wajah rupawan dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat, tubuh tegap kekar dan terlatih, serta uang berlimpah adalah modal sampingan seorang Levi Rivaille untuk tetap berjaya di industri hiburan. Karena modal utamanya adalah bakatnya bermain gitar dan menciptakan lagu yang telah diakui semua orang.

Well, dibalik segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seorang Levi Rivaille. Nyatanya tidak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini. Karena dibalik semua itu, Levi Rivaille hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya kelemahan.

Terlepas dari kelemahannya yang paling terlihat yaitu tiggi badannya yang _minimalis_, Levi juga memiliki kelemahan dalam mengucapkan apa yang Ia pikirkan.

Sering bingung dalam pemilihan kata untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya, seringkali Levi harus pasrah saat kata-kata sinis yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat Ia harus mengatakan pendapatnya.

Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan seorang Levi Rivaille lebih memilih diam di sudut ruangan dan bermain gitar, saat yang lain berdiskusi tentang konser-konser berikutnya.

Tapi kembali lagi, Levi Rivaille tetaplah seorang musisi muda berbakat yang mempunyai ratusan fans fanatik yang siap mati untuknya. Juga gitaris legendaris yang memiliki ribuan fangirls yang selalu histeris dan ber_nosebleed_ ria setiap kali melihat dirinya tampil.

Berbicara tentang fangirls, Levi memiliki ribuan fangirl yang jumlahnya selalu bertambah drastis setiap harinya. Selain fakta bahwa Levi memang Musisi terkenal, jumlah mengagumkan dari fangirlnya itu juga dipengaruhi oleh statusnya yang masih setia _melajang_.

Setiap kali Ia diwawancarai tentang statusnya itu, Levi selalu menjawab bahwa Ia ingin fokus untuk berkarir dan tidak ingin fokusnya terbagi. Dan itulah kenyataannya. Levi Rivaille adalah si gila kerja yang selalu ingin _kesempurnaan_ di tiap penampilannya.

Tapi sekarang, Ia mulai ragu untuk terus mempertahankan statusnya itu. Tepatnya, setelah Ia bertemu dan menjadi dekat dengan seorang gadis mahasiswi kedokteran. Mikasa Ackerman, sepupu dari Eren Jeager fokalis di band _Scout Legion_nya.

_From : Mikasa Ackerman_

_ Aku sedang makan siang. Kau sudah makan?_

Levi sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan singkat dari gadis bersurai hitam itu. Disela-sela latihannya, Levi masih sering meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berbalas pesan dengan Mikasa.

_To : Mikasa Ackerman_

_ Aku sedang latihan._

Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Pemilihan kata-kata yang sangat Levi Rivaille sekali.

_From : Mikasa Ackerman_

_Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi jangan lupa makan!_

Sebagai seorang Musisi terkenal yang punya jam terbang padat, kadang Levi lupa bahwa Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang perlu makan. Dan biasanya Mikasa lah yang akan mengingatkanya untuk makan.

Dan Levi menyukai itu.

Tidak ada status yang jelas tentang hubungan antara sang Musisi muda Levi Rivaille, dengan sang gadis mahasiswi kedokteran Mikasa Ackerman.

Dan juga tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa keduanya menjalin hubungan. Bahkan di Bandnya, hanya Eren yang notabene sepupu Mikasa dan Irvin sang Bassis sekaligus sahabat Levi lah yang tahu.

Dan dipihak Mikasa sendiri, hanya dirinya dan sang sahabat Armin Arlent lah yang tahu.

Well, Ia merahasiakan kedekatannya dengan Levi bukan tanpa alasan. Alasannya sederhana, karena Levi Rivaille adalah Musisi muda berbakat yang mempunyai ribuan fangirls. Dan Ia yakin bahwa ribuan fangirls Levi siap mencabik-cabiknya, jika mereka tahu Ia memiliki hubungan dengan sang Idola.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Levi suatu hari melalui telfon.

"siapa?"

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh Mikasa, aku tahu kau berkencan dengan pria berambut coklat tadi malam"

"apa maksudmu berkencan!?.. aku hanya mencari beberapa buku untuk skripsi ku, dan Jean menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku!" bantah sang gadis.

"oh jadi namanya Jean. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfon dari ku hah, Mikasa Ackerman?" Tanya Levi dengan tekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"aku lupa untuk membawa ponsel Levi" jawab Mikasa dengan intonasi lelah.

"jangan bohong, Mikasa!" Tanya Levi. Mikasa bisa merasakan intonasi yang sangat protektif di kata-katanya.

"bisakah kau berhenti mencurigaiku Levi?, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" mohon Mikasa. Ya, Ia lelah terus dicurigai.

"terserah!" dan dengan satu kata itu, telfon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Levi.

Tapi seperti pedang bermata dua. Hubungan rahasia tanpa status mereka juga berdampak buruk bagi keduannya.

Contohnya adalah Levi yang selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik baik sesama Artis maupun fangirlsnya yang kadang tidak tahu malu. Dan Mikasa yang entah telah berapakali didekati oleh teman-teman prianya.

Tapi hubungan rahasia tanpa status mereka membuat keduanya, baik Levi maupun Mikasa, tidak boleh marah ataupun cemburu.

Well, hubungan yang rumit kan?

Napas Levi terengah-engah ketika Ia sampai di sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit. Dengan penyamarannya yang telah berantakan, Levi mendekati ranjang pasien. Dimana seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sedang tertidur dengan tangan dan kepala yang berbalut perban.

"Levi?" suara pelan keluar dari mulut Mikasa yang baru membuka mata.

"ya" jawab Levi sambil tetap mengusap rambut _Reven_ Mikasa.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya bingung. "bukankah kau sedang berada di kota Shina?"

"dasar bodoh! Aku langsung datang kesini ketika Eren memberi tahu ku bahwa kau kecelakaan" jawabnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan konser mu?" Tanya Mikasa dengan nada terkejut.

"aku menyuruh mereka menundanya" jawabnya santai.

"MANA BISA BEGITU!?.." Tanya Mikasa sedikit menjerit. "kau tidak bisa mengecewakan fans-fansmu Levi!"

Levi terdiam sesaat. Sebelum menghela napas dan kembali mengelus rambut Mikasa.

"mana bisa aku bermanin gitar dengan baik saat otak ku sibuk mengkhawatirkan mu" jawabnya pelan.

Dan seketika itu juga, rasa panas serasa menjalari wajah Mikasa. Tangannya yang tidak terluka menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah mukanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Dan keesokan harinya, saat Levi baru tiba di kota seharusnya Ia konser kemarin. Levi mendapat ceramah tentang _'Profesionalitas Kerja' _empat SKS dari manager Bandnya, Hanji Zoe.

Pengorbanan yang manis dari seorang Levi Rivaille.

Mikasa baru saja bangun tidur ketika ada surat yang diantar keapartemennya. Sebuah amplop dengan lambang dua sayap yang saling disilangkan, lambang Band _Scout Legion_.

Dengan semangat, Mikasa membuka amplop itu dan menarik keluar secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan kecil bersambung. Tulisan yang sulit dibaca. Tulisan tangan Levi Rivaille.

_Untuk Mikasa Ackerman._

_ Selamat pagi._

_Aku tebak kau pasti belum mandi saat membaca surat ini. Jadi cepatlah mandi dan bersihkan apartemen mu!._

Paragraph pertama membuat Mikasa sedikit tertawa kecil. Lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan keduanya membuatnya sedikit lupa tentang kebiasaan _cleaning-freak_ Levi.

_Aku akan melakukan konser terakhir tahun ini di kota mu, kota Shiganshina. Jadi aku ingin kau datang. Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan datang saja. Aku akan menunggu mu._

_Levi Rivaille._

Mikasa tersenyum saat membaca kalimat terakhir disurat itu. Tidak biasa-biasanya Levi menyuruh Mikasa datang kekonsernya. Biasanya, Ia akan melarang Mikasa setiap kali Mikasa ingin menonton konsernya. Levi tidak suka Mikasa ada ditengah-tengah ribuan penonton dan berdesak-desakkan dengan pria lain.

Levi pasti punya rencana untuknya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana dingin karena salju yang turun diluar, gedung tempat Scout Legion malah sangat panas karena antusiasme para penonton.

Mikasa yang sengaja datang 2 jam lebih awal untuk menghindari kerusuhan dipintu masuk saat ini sedang mencari tempat yang sesuai dengan tiket khusus yang datang bersama surat dari Levi tiga hari yang lalu.

Diluar dugaannya, ternyata gedung itu sudah sangat penuh. Rupanya bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikir untuk datang lebih awal. Dengan sedikit berdesak-desakkan dengan para penonton yang lain, akhirnya bisa sampai ditempat yang ditunjukkan tiket khususnya. Barisan paling depan, dan paling dekat dengan panggung.

_To : Levi Rivaille_

_Aku sudah sampai._

Mikasa mengirim pesan singkat kepada Levi. Ia tidak mengharapkan balasan, Ia tahu Levi pasti sedang sangat sibuk dengan segala persiapan sebelum tampil. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu Levi bahwa Ia telah datang.

Ponsel Mikasa bergetar ketika gedung telah hampir pemuh. Sang gadis pun membuka ponselnya dan melihat lambang pesan masuk.

_From : Levi Rivaille_

_ Aku tahu. Jangan melirik pria lain! dan cukup lihat aku saja nanti._

Mikasa tersenyum ketika membacanya. Ia tidak menyangka Levi akan membalas pesannya. Dan lebih, Ia tidak menyangka Levi akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Tepat pukul 10 malam, seluruh lampu gedung mati. Dan cahaya perlahan-lahan muncul dari panggung. Menampilkan seluruh anggota Band _Scout Legion_ dengan _peralatan perang_ mereka masing-masing.

Eren Jeager sepupunya dengan microphone ditangan, Irvin Smith dengan bass, Reiner Braun dengan Drum, dan Levi Rivaille orang yang selama ini membuatnya merasakan indah dan sakitnya cinta, berdiri dengan gagah bersama gitarnya.

Musik mulai dengan alunan pelan yang kemudian berubah menjadi bersemangat. Membuat para penonton hanyut dalam _euporia_ lagu yang dimainkan.

Satu demi satu lagu dimainkan, kadang pelan dan kadang bersemangat. Membuat para penonton serasa berada di atas _Jetkoster_ dengan adrenalin yang naik turun. Sesuai dengan aliran Band _Scout Legion_ yang _RockPop_.

Selama konser berlangsung pun Mikasa melakukan apa yang Levi perintahkan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat yang lain selain Levi Rivaille yang berada dipanggung. Bahkan kali ini Mikasa nyaris sama-sekali tidak memperhatikan Eren sepupunya. Ia benar-benar hanya melihat Levi yang terlihat bersinar di atas panggung.

.

.

"baiklah semuanya, lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu terakhir Scout Legion di tahun ini. Terimakasih karena telah hadir dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua selama ini" kata sang focalis Eren Jeager, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.53. tujuh menit sebelum pergantian tahun.

Membuat para penonton histeris mengelu-elukan nama sang fokalis.

Dan seketika semua lampu tiba-tiba mati. Membuat suasana menjadi hening dan tenang. Sedangkan Mikasa masih dengan setia memandangi panggung yang gelap gulita.

Sampai tiba-tiba suara melodi petikan gitar mengalun pelan. Di ikuti dengan lampu sorot tunggal yang perlahan menyinari sesosok bayangan manusia yang tengah terduduk bermain gitar. Levi Rivaille.

Ditengah tepuk tangan dan jerit histeris para penonton, Mikasa memandangi Levi tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Dimatanya, Levi yang seperti itu terlihat sangat, ―sangat- bersinar.

"hey Dear, this song is for you" kata Levi dengan suara serak ehemsexsyehem-nya.

Membuat beribu-ribu wanita yang ada di tempat itu menjerit histeris. Sementara Mikasa hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya yang telah merah padam dengan syal merahnya. Ia mendapati Levi sedikit tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

Petikan-petikan pelan namun rumit mulai mengalun. Memanjakan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Membuat ribuan orang yang ada di situ sadar, bahwa julukan _Gitaris Legendaris_ yang disandang Levi bukan hanya omong kosong.

Levi menarik nafas pelan dan mulai menyanyi. Kembali membuat paduan suara jejeritan fangirlsnya membahana di gedung konser itu.

_Hey Dear.._

_Are you remember.._

_Our first meet.._

_Yeah, this is a bad first meet.._

_With scream and sarcastic words..._

Bait pertama lagu membuat Mikasa mengingat pertama kali Ia dan Levi bertemu. Saat itu Mikasa melihat Levi yang dengan sengaja menendang Eren karena melakukan kesalahan diatas panggung. Sontak Mikasa langsung meneriaki dan mencacimaki Levi, yang hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata sinis dari pria itu. Ya, itu adalah bertemuan pertama yang buruk.

_Hey Dear.._

_I don't know how.._

_I can love you.._

_And when I realize it.._

_I know I already down in your magic..._

Sama seperti Mikasa yang hanya memandanginya, Levi juga hanya memandangi Mikasa sepanjang lagu. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ini adalah konser, dan bernyanyi sepenuh hati hanya untuk sang gadis yang telah membuatnya gila berbulan-bulan.

_I don't care to all adjustmen.._

_Now I just care to you.._

_To you and your live.._

_To you and our love..._

Mikasa Ackerman dan Levi Rivaille sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Hanya ada mereka dan dunia mereka

_What do you can see me now?.._

_If you can, I want to tell you something dear.._

_This is me, and this is my live.._

_My heart and my love.._

_I give all I have just for you.._

Mikasa menitikkan air matanya saat Levi menyanyikan bait itu. Menyadari lebih dalam bahwa Levi menyanyi untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

_I'm not a hero.._

_I just ordinary human.._

_But I can to be strong for you.._

_To protack you.._

_My love..._

Mikasa masih menangis, dan Levi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_I'm not a good man.._

_Just a ordinary man.._

_I'm nothing and unimportant.._

_So diffirent to you.._

_But, without the all..._

_Can you hear me.._

_I say 'I Love You' now.._

_And I want to tell you.._

"_I wanna to merry you".._

_So dear.._

_What your answer?.._

Air mata Mikasa semakin deras turun ketika Levi menyanyikan bait terakhir. Senang. Ia sangat senang.

"hey Dear, what your answer?" Tanya Levi sebelum mengakhiri penampilannya. Membuat beberapa fangirlnya pingsan karena anemia.

Mikasa yang masih menangis sedikit tersentak ketika Levi turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearahnya. Membuat ribuan wanita yang ada disana menjerit dan menangis tidak terima. Bahkan para wanita yang ada di sekeliling Mikasa mulai menyikut dan sedikit menjambak rambut gadis itu.

Namun sebelum aksi fans-fansnya semakin menjadi-jadi, Levi dengan sigap menarik dan membawa Mikasa keatas panggung. Membuat jeritan-jeritan fangirlsnya yang tidak terima semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mikasa tercengang saat tiba-tiba Levi berlutut dihadapannya dan menyodorkannya sebuah cincin. Cincin emas putih yang indah dengan taburan berlian kecil berwarna hijau di atasnya. Cincin yang manis.

"well Mikasa, this is Me. I'm just a ordinary human" ucap Levi sambil berlutut, mengabaikan semua jerit tangis fangirlnya. "But I promise I can protack you and your smile, long of my live, always and forever. So, will you merry me, Mikasa?"

Dan Mikasa tidak mempunyai jawaban lain selain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat Levi langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

Dan mungkin malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun paling berarti dalam hidup mereka berdua. Tepat jam 12 malam, bersamaan dengan diluncurkannya kembang api diluar. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Tidak ingin melepas satu sama lain.

This is a best night turnover of years in they live.

-The_End-


End file.
